Reincarnated Thoughts
by SKgirl
Summary: The first chapter is more of a prologue, but the story is about how Kagome must make the same decision Kikyo did, what to do with the Shikon Jewel? its complete! R


A/N: hello ANOTHER new story, I'm hoping this will be my best. R&R

This chapter will be told by means of narration, just like the beginning should be.

SPOILERS! I read about upcoming episodes, etc. Sorry for the spoilers!

Also if my writing is in italic it's a flashback. There will be many of these which will tell you what you've missed, the next chapter will be Kagome's POV telling us everything she's thought about since then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and co. Whatshisname does. What is his name? On with the story.

Chapter 1: Flashbacks

_It was the coldest winter Inuyasha or anyone else could remember. Snow fell for an entire day as they searched this forest for their long time enemy._

_The giant spider announced its arrival and it began._

_They were running through the forest trying to escape the omnipresent buzzing. It was eating away at their ears. _

_They came to the clearing by the lake and turned to face the giant spider, Naraku. _

_They felt a close coming to everything. It was as if this would be the last time they were all together. It was a scary foreboding feeling._

_Kagome took in a breath as she hoped she would live through this, if she did, she promised herself she would tell Inuyasha how she felt._

_Inuyasha_ _drew the tetsusaiga from its_ _sheath and it pulsed with the very beating of his heart._

_He performed wind scar on the sainyousho (spelling?) And it hit them directly. _

_Kagome spotted the jewel shards Naraku was using and shot an arrow. It got stuck in his back and caught on to the shards. _

_She called Shippo over and they flew above Naraku while Sango and Miroku distracted him. _

_Inuyasha performed wind scar again only to remove a single leg from Naraku which regenerated. _

_Shippo flew over and Kagome fell onto Naraku's back (which wasn't the plan)._

_She removed her arrow along with the jewel shards but Naraku had felt her land and stood on his back legs so she would fall._

_She felt herself in midair above the chilling lake and then she could feel his arms around her. His very scent brought her back and all thought had ceased. He dropped to the ground and stood her up. She stood and put the shards away quickly. She smiled as Inuyasha stood in front of her protectively._

_Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other and he began to pulse with the tetsusaiga again. Kagome saw this and drew her arrow which glowed before she even released. She took a few steps towards Naraku and concentrated._

_Inuyasha noticed the aura Naraku produced and decided on his backlash wave. He hesitated though, feeling panic for Kagome._

_Naraku shot a dark purple beam at them which met with Kagome's arrow as she released. The two powers seemed to battle each other in this eternity of anticipation._

_The arrow broke his surrounding aura and Inuyasha performed his backlash wave which tore everything to pieces as Naraku was thrashed into a twister of his own power._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had found all of the shards, they had killed Naraku, the quest they set out on was complete, it was all over...

Except, Kagome and Inuyasha were different. Actually, they were exactly the same but they realized something. It wasn't over, it was just beginning. She had to stay In Feudal Japan and he wanted her there, but there were 2 problems. Neither of them knew what the other felt (although Inuyasha had some idea) and neither of them knew how to make Kagome stay.

She could stay if she wanted, but would the well let her?

She had no doubt in her mind that she wanted to stay, she loved her friends, and she had Inuyasha, and he definitely had her, there was nothing standing in the way now except the well.

Even the problem with Kouga had been solved. That was the most recent development.

_Flashback..._

_It was a peaceful day, like it had been these past 2 weeks. It was the best time Kagome had spent in the feudal era. _

_They were staying in a village not far from Kaede's. There_ _were mountains everywhere, and the weather was cool but nothing bone chilling like it had been for so long it seemed._

_Kagome sat at the border of the village and stared at the mountains. Things seemed better but she was worried about leaving. She didn't know if once she passed through the well, she could get back. Inuyasha walked up and sat next to her. His hand seemed to glide around her waist and she smiled, involuntarily. She looked over at him and he was smiling too. They moved in closer and closer until their noses almost touched._

"_YOU MUTT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kouga screamed._

_Kagome_ _and_ _Inuyasha moved far apart and blushed while standing up quickly. They had been caught. The one moment there was an opportunity...Kouga shows up._

_Inuyasha didn't have time for this, and he needed those jewel shards, so he was practical._

"_I need the jewel shards."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Kouga, I need to complete the jewel so I can purify it, hand over your shards now," surprisingly enough, Kagome said this one._

_Kouga refused and Inuyasha seemed to get impatient so Kagome did the only thing she could._

"_Sit boy!" and Inuyasha hit the ground, but he wasn't the only one._

_Kouga fell to the ground groaning and kicking his legs. Kagome had purified his shards._

_He ripped them out of his legs and as Kagome took the shards the blood dripping from them vanished _.

_Inuyasha stood up finally and brushed himself off. He believed he had won._

"_Now that's settled, so let's move on to my next problem," Kouga said._

"_What wolf boy?" _

"_You were getting way too cozy with MY woman," Kouga argued._

"_YOUR woman?" Inuyasha glared._

"_Both of you STOP!" Kagome screamed._

"_Kouga, Inuyasha has not made a forward move on me and even if he did it's none of your concern. I am not your woman and I never will be, I am not your possession and I don't plan on being with you."_

"_I'm sorry, Kagome, I just didn't understand that...well never mind, I see it now." Kouga bowed and ran off in a cloud of dust._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now as narrator/author I'm allowed to ramble on, well here it goes.

I know what you're thinking...

Sure, Kouga's out of the way, but he wasn't the main problem, what about Kikyo?

Here's the answer to your question.

_Flashback..._

_They walked through this castle...this cemetery...this hell. I call it hell, I call it cemetery, because bodies were everywhere. Lifeless, yet they seemed to be drawing in a final breath. As if they were holding on to this precious life they so longed to feel again. They no longer even felt the cold, shivering feeling of death, only eternal nothing. _

_Kagome walked past a spike in the ground. She knew it was to stop charging armies, but she didn't know which, there were so many here._

_The lavender glow of the arrow shot past Kagome's face in this instant of death._

_She turned and the group and herself gulped as their eyes met with her cold stare._

"_Kikyo..." Inuyasha called._

"_You will all leave this place, except you young miko," she hissed._

_She truly loathed her, there was no test to see if Kagome was her reincarnation, she simply loathed her._

_No one took action except Kagome who pulled out her own bow and arrow to take aim at Kikyo._

_Kikyo lowered her bow and began to walk over. Kagome dropped her bow and stayed still._

_Kikyo stopped to the side of Kagome and neither of them faced each other or moved. _

_Inuyasha and the others moved slightly to step out of this encounter._

_Kikyo took another step and then turned with a blade hidden in her hand to strike Kagome in the back. As Kagome turned around she was too late to fully comprehend what was going on. _

_However, someone moved more quickly and tripped Kikyo who fell backwards onto the spike, she disintegrated into dust and the wind carried her away._

_Inuyasha now lay on the ground, having killed the woman he owed his life. He wanted to cry but the truth is he was relieved. He could have Kagome and live his life._

_Kikyo was at peace, death had come again, but this time no grief was present, all was still._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N it's not over yet, there's one more flashback I think is essential before I move on with the story.

We all know what the 5 companions desires are, right?

Kagome wants to stay in feudal Japan; Inuyasha wants to be a full demon; Miroku has ridden himself of the curse and is finally free; Shippo wants a family, which I believe he has with Kagome and the others. I think you've realized who I saved for last. Sango wants to find peace with the death of her village by saving her brother. Here we go again.

_Flashback..._

_Kohaku stumbled out of a forest. The shard in his back was glowing with an omnipotent shine._

_"Kohaku!" Sango called in despair._

_His back was sealing and the shard dropped to the ground as he screamed in pain. _

_Sango ran over and cradled him in her arms, he wasn't breathing. She cried, more tears than could or should have been shed._

_She had lost the one thing most precious to her. She felt a pulsing in her stomach and wanted to hurl, but then she realized it was a heart beat._

_Kohaku gasped for breath as she suffocated him in her warmth._

_She pulled him away from her abdomen and grinned._

_The jewel shard had healed him when it was purified. After Naraku's death there was nothing binding the jewel to be tainted. Kohaku smiled as he called out 'sister'._

_He was alive, and free, truly free._

A/N this chapter will be my longest, most likely. Leave questions and comment in reviews, REVIEW!


End file.
